Life Is Life
by Brittanaloverforeverandalways
Summary: Santana is apart of the family business will it get in the way of love. G!P
1. Santana's Business

Santana Lopez wasn't like any other girl, she was born with a penis. When the doctors told her parents they were devasted. But her father, Pablo Lopez, accepted her as who she was. Her mother was a different story, Marie Lopez was embarrassed of Santana. She didn't even hold her when she was first born. It went on for years, until Pablo finally divorced her. Santana hadn't seen her since, which she is happy for. Pablo treated her like one of the boys. He would never punish or harm his little girl, from getting that love from her father she learned to embrace herself. At first she was scared to tell people, but after losing her virginity to the love of her life, Brittany S. Pierce, in high school. She told everyone!

Since she was okay with it, she would let her boyish side come out. The brunette never liked dresses nor skirts. She would only wear suits, tank tops snd shorts with some tennis shoes. She always considered herself as a man. The fierce latina would walk up to guys and tell them "My dick is bigger than yours!" At first the guys would be furious, one punched her in the face. When Pablo heard about that, he paid him alittle visit. Santana was born into a family of gangsters. She had three older brothers Rick, Puck and David. They always looked out for each other, it was kinda hard not to when their father was Pablo Lopez.

Pablo Lopez was one of the biggest gangsters in New York, Florida and California. Whenever he went into a room he was respected. Lady's wanted to be with him and man wanted to be him. You never wanted to get on his bad side because that was the wrong decision. At the age of 63 he was shot and murdered, after a deal went wrong. Santana was only 18 and she was at a loss of words when she found out. She didn't know what to do with herself, that was the man that really raised her to be the woman she is today. At the funeral, Santana planned it as some of the family members went up and said a couple things about Pablo. Everyone that went up always said at the end 'when I find the person who did this I'm going to kill them'. Which was true. In Pablo's will, he had left Santana the business instead of her brothers. Noone was surprised to hear that, they were the closest.

When Santana first started the business, she was prepared for anything, since she was her father's daughter. The horrible part was that she would be away from home alot because she had to travel, which wasn't good for her girlfriend, Brittany, and her son, Peter. Well Peter is actually not her biological son but that story is for another time. The brunette hate leaving her family, but she has to pay the bills somehow. She doesn't like Brittany having a job, because she feel that she should take care of her.

Sometimes she let her assistant take over for her, Quinn. Quinn and Santana had been friends since they were 9 years old. They always bicker at eachother, but deep down inside they love each other. The blonde is very conservative and like everything to go as she plan it. Quinn usually helps the brunette with meetings, plane tickets, and sometimes even her own marriage. Which ended up Santana in Quinn's guestroom, Quinn is also married to Santana's brother, Puck, so they alway see each other.

Now another important person in Santana's life is Brittany. Santana loves Brittany more than she loves herself. They had met in the first grade, at first Santana didn't like her. But when she looked into those blue eyes she knew she was her soulmate. They would be together forever. They have been through technical everything, to be honest if Brittany never entered into Santana's life, she probably wouldn't be the same person she is today. Santana and Brittany didn't start dating until high school though. Santana was so scared to tell the blonde, because she thought Brittany was straight. Turns out she was wrong. One day Santana showed up at Brittany's house, after hearing some interesting news.

* * *

_Flashback_

A sixteen year old Santana got out of her car, a red Mercedez-Benz, was walking up to bright green house. Instead of knocking she banged on the door. She just found out something that was pissing her off and she needed to know if it was true. Brittany opened the door to see Santana standing there. Santana looked at Brittany, she was wearing her red, white and black Cheerios uniform still but had on sunglasses. That made her more infurious.

Brittany looked the brunette up and down before saying, "Hey Santana, what's up?" her voice was alittle bit hoarse. Santana put her hands in her coat pockets, thinking about the next choice of words that was going to come out of her mouth.

So she just simply said "Well I was in the neightborhood so I just thought I drop by." Brittany looked at her skeptical, before pushing the door open to let the latina in. Santana walked into the home and made her way to the living room, if she was going to do this she was going to do it right. No sneaking around Brittany. Santana plopped down on the brown cushy couch. Brittany mirrored her.

There was an awkward silence before Santana softly said, " Why are you wearing sunglasses?", she knew the answer she just wanted to be sure before she did her next move.

Brittany looked frightened to tell her because she knew what the fierce latina was going to do. "I-I-I ummm", she stopped what she was saying to look at the ground before she whispered, " my dad hit me" she wanted to think of another excuse, but she had to tell her best friend the truth.

" Was it the first time?" Santana asked curiously, trying to make sure that this was the only time he put his hands on her. Still looking at the ground Brittany shook her head 'yes'. The brunette was happy this was the only time, but she was still upset that it happened. She didn't understand why parents would hit their child, which brought to the next question, " Why did he do it?"

"I was in my room laying down , when he came in", she paused to look at Santana, who nodded to tell her she was listening. "He asked why I didn't do the dishes an-and I told him because I -I didnt know I was su-supposed to and then it just happened", tears started to run down her face. Santana didn't like Brittany looking so sad and helpless. She got up and made her way through the house looking for Mr. Pierce. She didn't hear Brittany footsteps, running behind her. She was to enraged to even hear Brittany pleading calls not to go.

She finally found Brittany parent's bedroom. When she got to the wooden bedroom door she banged like she did at the front door. She stood there for a split second before swinging the door. When opening the door she saw something that disgusted her, Mr. Pierce sitting on the queen size bed with a whole bottle of vodka. Mr. Pierce was a skinny man with blonde hair. The latina was boiling with anger.

"Why are you in here?" He yelled with spit flying everywhere. It looks like he was trying to get up but he was to unstabled to move.

So Santana helped him, she sped walked to him. She picked him up by his collared shirt, then she punched him right in the nose. The fiery brunette heard someone scream, she turned around to see that it was Brittany. The blonde looked at Santana in the eyes, she could see the fire in them, so she she ran out of there and into her room. Santana yelled after her but the blonde never turned around.

Santana knew she fucked up, so she turned back around to Mr. Pierce grimacing, she whispered the words, "Don't you ever put your hands on Brittany again or next time I visit, I won't be alone." She walked out of the room without looking back. Mr. Pierce was on the ground holding his bleeding, probably broken nose.

She walked into the crying girl's room. The brunette knew she was introuble, Brittany didn't like violence.

Santana saw that the girl was on her bed, laying on her stomach her head in a pillow. She sat on the bed, not wanting to startle the blonde. "Brittany can I say something before you get even more angry with me?" Santana turned top look at the girl, but the other girl stayed in the position she was in. "Well I'm going to tell you anyway", she paused looking back at the bedroom door, " I know you don't like violence, but I couldn't see you like that. You just looked so helpless. That's not the girl I fell in love with," not knowing that she said that she kept on going." The girl I know was happy and cheerful, but I am sorry for what I did."

As she ended her little speech, she heard a muffled noise behind her. Brittany was sitting up now looking at her, her eyes were puffy and red from all that crying. "You fell in love with?" the blonde asked.

If Santana was going to tell her, this would be the best time to do it. " Yes I love you Brittany. I know sometimes I don't act like it but I do love you. I dont want any other gi-", she was cut off by Brittany's lips on hers.

_End of Flashback_

* * *

After their kiss, Brittany told her that she wanted to try and give them a chance. They have been together ever since. Both of them can't stay away from eachother, even though they have up and downs like every other couple, but it makes them stronger.

Santana has been through alot in her lifetime. She had been shot, stabbed, even hit in the balls. But she takes it like a women. She gets her hardwork from her father, the brunette can never give up on what her family built. If she did she would be in alot of trouble. Even at the end of the day, week or month she knew that this was her Life forever.

* * *

**So I've decided to change the story up abit. I hope you guys like it. I have also been working on my writing alittle bit I hope you guys can tell and the chapter iis longer. Please review of love criticism. **


	2. Brittany's Story

**Hey everyone, hhere's the next chapter I hope you like it. There are two flashbacks. I also wanted to ask for some advice. II've been thinking about writing**

**another story but idk if I am give me feedback . **

* * *

Brittany Story

Brittany was born as a 8 oz. blonde blue eyed baby. Her parents, Suzy and Brett Pierce, loved her to death. The blonde only had one older brother named Brett Jr., but everyone called him BJ for short. Well BJ was always in trouble, hanging out with the wrong crowd, until he went to college and got his life together.

As for Brittany she was always a ball of sunshine, even in elementary school.

* * *

Flashback

Brittany walked into her first grade class, sitting in her normal sit. She was wearing a sunny yellow dress with white sandals. She was waiting for her bestfirend to come in. Her bestfriend had dark raven hair, was aalways talking about herself and how good of a singer she was.

Just then her bestfriend walked through the door. "Rachel" Brittany yelled getting up to go hug the brunette. The brunette hugged back. They sat down in their assigned seats, talking about what they did that weekend, until they heard the teacher start to talk, Mr. Wright. Mr. Wright was in his early 20's kinda looked like a white Jay Z.

"Goodmorning class" Mr. Wright said. He had a little girl next to him, that looked like she was trying to hide behind him. The calss said their goodmorning back. "Well we have a new classmate here. How about you tell us about yourself." Mr. Wright moved over so the class could see her.

The mysterious girl had curly darkish brown hair with dark orbs. She was wearing a black t-shirt with khaki shorts, that looked like they were boy's. "Well my name is Santana Lopez and my favorite color is red or black." The girl said looking around. She seemed to like she was shy but she really wasn't.

Well, how about you sit next to hmm." He pauses so he could find an empty sit. "to Brittany". That's when Brittany actually looked into Santana's face. "Raise your hand, so Santana knows who you are"

Brittany raised her hand so Santana could see her. Santana started to make her way to the seat next to Brittany's. The blonde put her hand down, when Santana sat down. Brittany looked at Santana " Hi my name is Brittany Pierce". She wanted to be nice since Santana was new. But Santana just stared at her.

"You should already know my name" the brunette said rudely. She really didn't feel like talking to anyone. Brittany was shocked by what Santana said.

"Do you not like me or is it the school?" Brittany asked sadly. She really wanted to know beccause if she didn't the blonde wouldn't keep bothering her.

Santana wanted to say yes it was her but she couldn't because she saw the blonde's pout. "No it's just that I'm nervous to be here." That put a smile on Brittany's face.

"Well, you don't have to be nervous because you already got a friend." Santana stared at her confused before the girl said "Me".

End of Flashback

* * *

Brittany and Santana had been bestfriends every since. They would have play dates. Sometimes they would spend the night over each other houses. Santana even told Brittany about her little secret down below. Brittany didn't really care about it.

When Brittany was 15 her mom was diagnosed with lung cancer. Brittany keep saying it was going to get better, but deep down in her body she knew her mother was going to die. Brittany just didn't want to believe it. She sat in her room for about a month, until her dad started to change. He would call her names and throw things at her when he didnt ljke something she was doing, he even hit her once. She didn't tell anyone what happened, but only one person could put two and two together. Santana came over and when finally Brittany told her what happened. Santana flipped her shit and punched the shit out of Brett.

Brittany was so devasted, she ran to her bedroom and cried. That was also the moment Santana confessed her love for her. They kissed and have been together ever since, but their relationship is not great and dandy. They would break up and get back together in a couple of months. One time Brittany thoght it was truly over for them when she found out that Santana cheated on her.

* * *

Flashback

"I can't fucking believe you" a 17 year old Brittany said. The blond just found out that Santana slept with her now ex-bestfriend Rachel. They were in Brittany's bedroom, Santana was standing by the bed scared to touch the blond. "Rachel out of all people Rachel!" She started to cry.

"I was drunk I will never cheat on you again I promise. I love you and only you". During her little speech she dropped to her knees and crawled to Brittany.

Brittany lifted up the brunette's chin and muttered "You should have thought about that before you fuck her. Now get out of my house" Santana got up and left she knew the blonde needed some space so she gave it to her.

A couple months later Brittany finally started to let Santana back in but only as friends. She also met this guy this guy named Raymond, who was showing her attention. He was a handsome, muscular guy with dirty blond hair and brown eyes. They started to talk and next thing Santana knew they were in a relationship. Santana didn't interfere with Brittany's relationship because if the blonde was happy she was happy, but she still didn't trust that Raymond guy.

Brittany thought she actually loved Raymond so she slept with him. The blonde was nervous about it because she only done it with Santana. So after their first time together they kept doing it. They would fuck everywhere. After a month of sex, Brittany woke up throwing up. Turns out she was pregnant with Raymond's baby. When she told him he denied the baby and just left her to take care of the baby. The blonde didn't know what to do, so she called the only person she truly loved.

Brittany was sitting infront of Santana's house. The brunette said she would be outside to talk. Well wiping tears she didn't even hear the car door open. Santana sits in the passenger sea. When the brunette closed the door the blonde jumped.

"What's wrong" Santana asked. She just wanted to hold the blonde and make her feel better. Brittany just sat there. "It's okay babe, you can tell me anything you know that." The blonde looked over to Santana and started let out a silent sob. Then something clicked in the brunette's mind "Was it Raymond?" her eyes turned dark.

Brittany nodded, placing her head against the car seat. "I'm preg-pregnant" she stuttered. She didn't look up to see Santana's reaction. Santana was now crying because she wanted Brittany to only have her babies.

"Where's Raymond?"

"He told m-m-m-ee that it was-snt his, so he le-eft." Santana scoffed knowing that she was going to kill Raymond the next time she saw him.

"I can't believe that asshole" Santana said " I will be there for you Nrityany. I won't mess up anymore. If you will have me again I will be there for you and the baby" Santana muttered seriously.

"Promise me, Santana" the blonde held up her pinky, so Santana could capture it. Santana did just that.

"I promise"

End of Flashback

* * *

A couple of months later Peter Lopez was born. Peter has dirty blonde hair with blue eyes. Like Santana said she would be there and she was. Santana didn't care that Peter wasn't hers she just knew that he was hers in her heart. From then on out, Brittany knew that she had a family.


	3. Just a Regular Day

Heres the next chapter you guys. I don't know when the next time I will update, but I will. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

*A Regular Day*

"Oh Shit" Santana moaned, she was on top of her girlfriend, Brittany. The brunette was in between the blonde's legs putting all of her length in her. Santana love waking up like this, Brittany had woke her up with a good natural blowjob, before they know it Brittany had her legs around Santana, while the gangster pumped inside of her.

"I love you" Brittany whispered in the gangster's ear. She was reaching her orgasm. Santana had sweat coming off of her forehead, dripping down onto Brittany's. She pumped a few extra times until they came. Santana got off of Brittany, hearing the pop from her now sport click leaving Brittany's pusssy.

As she was reaching for her stash and lighter she said " I love you too." Brittany laid there with her breast were hanging out and trying to catch her breath. Santana lit up a blunt , she knew she shouldn't be smoking while Peter was in the house, but she needed to be prepared for today. The brunette only smoked when she had a hard day or needed to be calm. Brittany looked over at the gangster with a disapproving look.

"Babe, do you have to smoke right now ?", she hated when Santana smoked when Peter was in the house. She didn't see a problem with just smoking marijuana, but if it was other drugs she would stop the brunette in her tracks. Santana just shrugged and took another hit. "What if Peter walks in? By the way we need to be putting on some clothes", she reached for her shirt that was on the nightstand beside her.

"I'm sorry sweetie, I just needed a couple hits before I get the day started." Santana put the blunt of in the ashtray and hiding it away. The gangster got up and searched for her boxers and tank top. When she found them, she came back to the bed, placing one leg on the bed and the other still on the floor. She was leaning to give Brittany an innocent kiss. That innocent kiss became more heated. Santana started to place her leg on the bed and move her hands to Brittany's waist. Just why Santana was going to move the covers for better access, the bedroom door opened.

Peter ran in stopping close to the queen size bed. "Mami and mommy it is time for me to go to school" he said hoping up m and down next to Santana. The gangster picked up the little boy, scoring on the bed. Brittany pulled the covers up, not wanting Peter to see her that she naked below.

"Hey mijo. You all ready for your first day of kindergarten?" She placed her hands through his dirty blond hair. Peter smiled wide before nodding yes. "Well, you don't look like you brushed your teeth because something smells horrible?" The brunette asked knowing that Peter brushed his teeth, she was just teasing him.

The little boy made a twisted up face and said "Yes Mami",showing his pearly whites, "See?"

"Yes little man I see. Well let me and mommy get dressed. She heard a faint "okay" before the boy bolted out of the room, closing the bedroom door behide him.

"Baby no running in the house" Brittany yelled, not wanting Peter to get hurt. "So are we both taking him to school or do you want me to do you can go see Quinn?" The blonde started to the covers off of her mailing her way to her drawer, grabbing clean clothes out.

Santana was distracted, she was looking at the blonde's perfect nailed ass. "Hmmm yea babe." She doesn't even know what the question is. Brittany turned around with a confused face until she sees Santana now looking at her pusssy.

She smirks as she walks over to Santana and place both of her legs on both sides of the brunette, straddling her. "San you didn't answer the question" Brittany pouted well sitting on the brunette. Santana pulled Brittany closer by placing her hands on the blonde's waist pulling her towards her.

"I'm sorry I was looking at something beautiful" she looked into Brittany's eyes. The brunette wanted to make love for the second time that morning but she couldn't.

"You are are one smooth talker, Miss Lopez" The blonde got off Santana and strutted towards the bathroom door "How about we go for round two in the shower?"

* * *

After their long passionate shower, they got dressed and finally made it to the kitchen. Santana was wearing a black Luxury suit designed by Alexander Price with a pink tie. Santana love feeling in charge. Brittany was wearing black tank top and some white short shorts. The gangster hated that the blonde was going to leave the house with the shorts on, people were going to look at her inappropriate. She wanted to be the only one to think about her girl that way. After getting dressed Santana walked into the kitchen to find Brittany making pancakes. She walls behind the blonde and snake hernarms around her waist, kissing her neck. Brittany moaned and moved her head up to give the brunette more access.

"Babe that smells good" Santana whispered onto her neck. She kept kissing her neck, until she felt Brittany move to face her.

"Thanks San"the blonde said placing a passionate kiss on the other girl's lips. She looked to see what the gangster was wearing. "You look sexy baby"

"You know how I do bae" the blonde rolled her eyes at the comment while Santana smirked." Where's Peter I wanna kiss him goodbye", backing away from the beautiful girl.

"I'm right here Mami" the small boy said on a kitchen chair. He stated to pout " Are you leaving?"

Santana hated to see both Brittany and Poetry pout, but her kids was the worse. "Yes, mijo but I will be back later" she knew that she would be back before the boy's bedtime. The brunette walked closer to Peter and picked him up. "If get home before your bedtime, we will pay GTA V, but let's not tell mommy" Santana whispered with a smile, not wanting Brittany to hear. Which didn't work out as planned.

"No GTA, Santana Lopez" Brittany said sternly. Santana knew it was her time to go before she got into anymore trouble, so she kissed Brittany one more last time and said goodbye to Peter before leaving the house.

As soon as Santana left Brittany looked over at Peter to see if the little boy was ready for school, "You ready for school?" Peter nodded sitting at the kitchen table. "Well do you want breakfast first." Peter nodded again so Brittany placed the pancakes infront of him. The boy didn't waste no time and eating the fluffy pancakes. Brittany sat down at the table watching Peter.

"Calm down, baby" Peter nodded and then slowed down. "You excited for today?"

"Yes mommy" he said, finishingbup the pancakes. "I'm done"

Brittany got up and took Peter's plate before putting it in the kitchen sink. "You got everything, like your backback and lunch?" The blonde asked.

"Yes mommy" then Peter face started to turn into a frown " I wish Mami was here"

"She was just here baby, she will be back later on." She knew she wasn't helping but she kept going "I know mami leaves alot but she alwas come back, right?" Peter nodded "okay then give your mommy a hug" Peter hugged his mommy. He put a smile on his face because she knew that her Mami would be there if she could.

* * *

Santana texted Brittany saying that she couldn't pick up Peter this afternoon, she hated lieing to them but she had to. She wanted to surprise them. So Santana got home at 3:30, knowing that Peter had to be picked up by that time and that the school was an a hour away. She was excited to see the smile on her little boy's face. The gangster went into her bedroom and changed into her sweats.

Walking into the kitchen she thought about making dinner. But then she was like wouldn't it be better to order a pizza. So she ordered a sausage and cheese pizza, amd the man said it would be there in a round 15 or 20 minutes. Santana decided to rest her eyes on the living room couch and wait for the pizza man.

30 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Santana yawned walking up to the front door, she opened the door to find the pizza man as a man she never wanted to see again. They worst part is that he didn't even have any pizza. Before Santana or the man could say anything, they heard "Raymond?" coming from a beautiful blonde's mouth, while she was holding a little boy's hand. Shit was about to go down.

* * *

Why was Raymond there? You will find out next chapter. I also wanted to ask if anyone could please be my beta I would gladly appreciate it. I try to have the next chapter up by Friday. Bye


End file.
